Surviving in Alaska
by Mixed Love
Summary: This doesn't follow the Harry Potter books at all. There are minor references at best. This is mostly centered around the main characters and her life.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"It was during the second Wizard War that she ended up in Alaska in a fight against Deatheaters. She was Abigale Walter, or Abbie to those she liked. At 18-years old it was widely known that she didn't care for the Light Side, nor did she care much for the Dark Side. If someone forced her to answer she would reply with one word, neutral. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"That made no sense, right?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Because she was cursed by the Deatheaters? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Wrong./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Abbie had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. She had accidentally apparated into Diagon Alley right in the middle of a show down between both sides, and since she wasn't recognized by either side, she was attacked by both/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Ah shit." She muttered ducking a vivid green curse and swerving to avoid a bright red one. "I just had to land myself in the middle of an all-out duel."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Yelping, she rolled away from a curse sent from Yaxley, a well-known Deatheater, that probably would have split her open. Hastily casting the fire-arrow spell towards him Abbie smirked as her target was hit, but while doing so Aqua Eructo, a more powerful version of Aguamenti skimmed her side closely followed by Bombarda. Safe to say, she once again hit the ground./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Why did I have to end up here? What about Knockturn Alley, it looks clear." She contemplated./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Deciding to go for it, she sends off various rounds of conjunctivitis curses, confringo and locomotor mortis, before turning and bolting away from the fight. Let it never be said that she was a coward, she knew the advantages of a tactical retreat. Unluckily for Abby, she never made it to where she was headed. Instead, she was struck in the back by Stupefy, causing her to stiffen and fall like a plank./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""By the time this war is over the Dark Lord will have gotten rid of all the cowards like you calling /spanspan class="MsoCommentReference"span style="font-size: 8.0pt; line-height: 115%;"!- [if !supportAnnotations]-a id="_anchor_1" class="msocomanchor" href="file:/C:/Users/cupcake%20morgie/Documents/Surviving% #_msocom_1" name="_msoanchor_1"[cm1]/a!-[endif]- /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"themselves Neutral." He spat. "But for now, I'll be rewarded for getting rid of one of you. Traveho!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Abby closed her eyes as the world spun around her. The fighting wizards and witches became distorted, the scenery swirled, and the temperature changed rapidly. It seemed to her that time had slowed down, when it took 2 minutes for the spell t come to an end. When she was finally deposited, it was freezing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Why the heck is it so cold and dark?" she chattered looking around unsurprised to find that she was surrounded by what seemed like endless mile of snow. "What did he do? Transport me to Alaska in hopes to freeze me to death!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"She quickly casted a Tempus spell modified to show the time, day, month, year, country and state show was in. The results were: 3:00 pm, Sunday 12, December 1997. USA, Barrow, Alaska./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""He actually did send me to Alaska." She muttered. "during the dark months, too. Now what am I supposed to do?" she threw her hands into the air. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Okay," she pulled herself back together. "First thing I have to do is find a way to keep warm. At least, I'm pretty sure that's what they said in that muggle survival class I took last Summer."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"She casted several heating charms on her clothing. "Second thing to do is to find some shelter." Here, Abbie cast a Lumos spell and pointedly looked around. "Well then," she winced rubbing the back of her head, "I haven't got a clue how to build an igloo and I don't know any spells to build one either." She pondered that problem before snapping her fingers, "Incendo! I can melt the snow then build myself a hut."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Right away Abbie started her plan. She pointed her wand at the snow around her and sent out a stream of flames. The snow in the way of the fire quickly melted, then refroze. "That didn't work out has well as I was hoping it would." She said despairingly. "Onto plan B, then. I'll find a rock transfigure it into something like a teacup-nice and hollow so that I'll be able to get in and have some space, then enlarge it enough to cover the ice I accidently made." Nodding along to her own plan, Abbie got to work./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Carefully, she dug up a rock the size of her palm and examined it under wand light. "It looks good enough," she observed. "There aren't any noticeable cracks or chips. It doesn't seem like its hollow on the inside."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Eventually, Abbie decided that the rock met her expectations and then concentrated on transfiguring it into a teacup. "This will be harder than expected." She panted, the rock was noticeably rounded and the shallowness of its center was almost invisible. "I don't need or want it as thin and breakable as an actual teacup, so I'll keep it at the same thickness that it is now. The middle needs to be a lot shallower, though. Let's try this again, shall we?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"It took around ten minutes for Abbie to get the rock to what she thought would be a proper shape. "Good." Sweat gleamed on her face illuminated by the stars of the night. "Now I can enlarge it, cast the feather light spell, and carve out a door." And that's what she does. With significant effort, she enlarged the rock dome enough to fit two families and managed to not only carve out a door, but to expand another rock enough for it to be a door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""That's good enough, I believe." She wheezed safely inside the construction of rock. "I'll out up some heating charms, then go to sleep." Abbie casted enough heating charms to make the shelter 75 degrees Fahrenheit because she would most definitely be losing heat before she woke up. Then, she laid out in the middle and fell asleep./span/p 


End file.
